


King of Water

by iamalwaysbored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is Keith sister, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amazing Lance, Awesome Lance, Deity Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Genius Lance (Voltron), Good Acxa, Good Lotor (Voltron), He is a king but a god for their people, I have a Oc in this, Keith dad is alive, Kinda, M/M, Nymph Lance (Voltron), Original Character(s), Other, Smart Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysbored/pseuds/iamalwaysbored
Summary: (DISCONTINUED, REAT AT YOUR OWN RISK)This story basically talk about :A badass genius amazing LanceBadass cute beautiful mature Pidge ( calm down, soon )Cute hot pretty KeithAngstWith a Happy ending ofcAdam AliveGood Lotor and generals, cuz I love them. They were underrated.( in the show in the beggining it looked like Lotor was good and then they didn't want anymore and made he bad ) ( what logic is this change so many things? Like Klance was canon on first season??) ( so was shallura)
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A talk between brothers :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little different of the work of Water God, actually this work was the Original that I wanted to write, but for some reason I begun write another fanfic (lmao) but I will edit a lot of times a chapter and put more in a chapter that I already posted, because my mom can't know I am writing, I can't put anywhere what I want to write, but I really want to share what I have on my mind, so I'm sorry and enjoy? (Or not)

Lance was missing so much his family, the role of king that his sister gave him because they wanted to change genders, he wanted to be a boy, and she wanted to be a girl, so they changed roles, he was being his little sister, and vice versa.

\- This fucker, I am never believing my twin again.

" I heard you " a voice comes to his mind. Oh, right. She could hear his mind if he was thinking about her. " I still listening " 

\- So how is Earth? When you come visit me for us tell my fellow friends who we are, you better treat us with pizza and earth food.

" Like always, but.. your favorite anime have a new season "

\- Your favorite anime. Damn, don't you dare to watch Bungou without me.

" Hahaha, so much for not liking. Come on, you love it "

\- Shut up.

" Come on, Lemme watch."

\- No.

" Pl- "

\- No.

" Humph. Fine. "

\- Wel- 

\- Lance? Come for dinner? You are late.

\- Oh! Thanks Keith, I am coming.

" Hahaha, your crush is being nice to you " 

\- Shut up, he is not my crush, he is my rival.

" What? Lance we have 10 050 years old, how can you act like a teenager? "

\- You know that me and you will be always 18 years old, now shaddup, people will think I am weird spacing out 

" I know how you like hearing nerd talk, I am sorry I made you deprive of that "

\- Don't, it's not your fault, we did what we needed to change genders, and that's it. I'm going now, love you.

" Love you too "

When I am going down in the halls I remember something, but I can't talk to myself so I begun to talk in thoughts * Hey, sis *

" Hmm? I thought you wanted to me shut up? "

* I have someone who you will like, she is 16 years old, she is a nerd but a good friend *

" I'm going there " 

* Wait what? *

" Expect me soon, baby brother. Don't worry, I will buy pizza for everyone "

* Wait I- *

" And animes "

* And animes? *

" Mhhmm "

* Come more fast than flash *

" Wait, I have to download netflix, you don't have internet forgot? "

* Right *

" And I have to go to earth "

* Right. Say that we are alive ¿sí? *

" Por sopuesto "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sí -> yes  
\- por supuesto -> of course  
( my first language is portuguese, so I can confuse spanish with portuguese, they are very alike. (Sorry) and the * say we are alive *  
It's for the families of Hunk and Pidge, and for adam hehe


	2. Lance's sister side

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Lance's twin P.O.V

" Por sopuesto "

My brother thinks I am on earth? Wtf? Okay... Hm. Let's surprise him, lucky to him I already downloaded everything he wanted. And told everyone they're alive. Adam is so relivied hehe./p> 

\- Allana?

\- Yes?

\- Soon we will help Voltron with a mission, do you want to go with a mask?

\- Yes, I will give a surprise to Lance. - she looks at Kolivan grinning. He sighs but give a quick peck on her cheek and says:

\- Take care of yourself cub, even if you are older than me, I feel like I need to protect you. Also yout father said to protect you. You know that your father don't know anything that is happening, doesn't know about the war, how old you are, he thinks you have 20.

\- You know how it is, in the ocean times is more slow, me and Lance-

\- Lance and I - Interrupts Krolia.

I roll my eyes but I continue with my storytelling:

\- **Lance and I**, was 16 years on earth and on the ocean only one day passed, we had to go back to 6 years old, do you know how tiring it was?

\- You had the alteans, you were the Red Paladin before after all, anyways go now to your mission, take care of my son.

\- Mhmm. Say to Lotor and Axca I love them and that I ate their pizza, and I picked all pizza for the team bye!

I run faster than I have run and go to the pod where I waited for Kolivan. Hahaha. Wait for me Lance.

* Wait for you? *

" Yeah. "

* Of course I will wait stupid. I am very excited * 

" I know. I can feel "

* shut up *


	3. Pidge knows the genius Lance is

Lance P.o.V

Allura said that the Blades is coming for a mission, I am excited, for some reason I feel that is going be good. I go to Shiro and ask:

\- Hey Shiro, who is coming on the Blades? 

Shiro thinks a little and say:

\- They said they would show someone for us, that they love very much.

I make a puzzled face but I just go to the main hall where everyone is.

\- Hey Lance! How are you? - Pidge asks surprising everyone that she is nice for once. Even Lance.

Pidge P.o.V

What people don't know is that she noticied how Lance would show to them that he was a Idiot when he was a genius, she saw him listening to her, almost givin a opinion, where he stopped himself and made a joke, amd everybody groaned but laughed and just continued listen to Pidge.

She noticed too that he was holding himself back on simulations, Allura and Shiro said to him that he wasn't doing the training seriously, he wasn't concentrating, but Pidge noticied that he was concentrating himself to not make things right, like he was scared to show the team the real him.

Like he needed to hide everything that he was good, she saw how he hold himself back when doing hand a hand with Keith, with Shiro, Like he knows how to do hand a hand, but don't show, she was vwry puzzled. One day she was going to know the motive.

\- Pidge is asking how I am? Haha! That's a first.

She actually was a little hurt, but she knew why he said that, it was because Pidge didn't express herself well, when she was going to say something or help someone people would say that she was a snob and arrogant.

So she stopped caring, she stopped helping people, until she knew Lance and Hunk, who didn't say anything about she snapping to them or being rude. So she accepted them.

She would help Lance. In everything. Even if he was a alien. She owes him at least that. He helped her a lot because she lost Matt and Lance picked the spot Matt left, the Big Brother role. She will love Lance forever. She knows it. And for some reason, something says to her she will live forever.


	4. Someone said Pizza?

Third Person P.o.V

Then, The Blades appeared and Allura welcomed them, she now liked Kolivan. A veey good start. Then we looked a little closely and it had Kolivan, someone at his right side, with a mask, who they deduced was the second at the command, and one at the left side. Then Kolivan begun to talk:

\- Hello, paladins, first we found the mother of the Red Paladin. 

Everyone looked at Keith.

Keith P.o.V

Why I had to pretend I didn't know who my mom was? Oh right. Allura didn't like galras. But I think she accept now, she even came talk to me about Lance with me? We even talked about crushes!

\- Hello Paladins, first we found the mother of the Red Paladin.

When I heard this words I just saw how everyone was looking at me. Okay, time to play the emo.

\- Oh... Uhh.. 

\- This is Krolia - Kolivan said while mom toke off the mask and stepped ahead. Looking at him. Then Lance exclammed:

\- Oooh! She is exactly like Keith! Keith has a Mullet because of Krolia - he saw Lance laughing.

\- Well, It's a mullet because I like my hair like that, and Keith it is a Mullet don't deny, I am seeing how you werw going to deny. - She said seriously while trying to not smile.

\- Whatever.

\- Ohh. Mullet is not saying anything !

Then the other blade said:

\- Dare I say I am interrupting something but, I have earth food right here, that means Pizza.

\- Allana? - Lance asks.

\- Haha, Lance you really know me. - Allana said while taking off the mask. She was exatcly like Lance, wavy fawn hair, blue eyes, slender, she was beautiful, but for Keith gay ass Lance was hundred times better.

But that didn't mean Allana wans't his best friend. While no one knows. Keith knows Lance is a nymph, knows everything, exatcly like how his dad and mother and sister knew.

But Lance did not. For some reason he lost some memories, and that hurt Keith a lot, because they were boyfriends, and that fucker forgets? How would Keith feel? 

Then he gave his vengance when Lance inteoduced himself and Keith asked who he was, it was fun seeing Lance face when himself didn't remember Keith. 

\- SOMEONE SAID PIZZA? - Pidge shouts together with Hunk.

\- What's a Pizza? - the alteans asked.1

Everyone on the room gasped and said:

\- You lost the most delicious thing on all universe, how could you? - Hunk and Pidge said together.


	5. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticied that I put Allana with 20 years old, I am sorry!! It was supposed to be 18 :)

Third Person P.o.V

Allana picked the pizza and everyone begun to eat, Keith was talking with his mom, Lance chatting with Kolivan and Shiro, Pidge and Allana were teaching things about earth to Allura and Coran, then Allana asked:

\- Can I go with Pidge? In the mission?

\- Sure, I don't see why not? - answered Kolivan.

\- Oh. Okay. I thought you would go with Lance, because he is your brother.

\- I want to talk to Pidge, Lance talked a lot about she, he said that Pidge was a girl but was disguising herself as he, Lamce showed me her photo and it clicked, she was exactly like Matt, so I told him. She was searching for her brother and dad.

Pidge turned to Lance and said:

\- What? You already knew? Why did you say that you didn't know?

Lance glares at Allana, and asnwer:

\- I wanted to you know that you fooled a lot of people, and that.. well, I just.. 

\- You don't need to answer.. Let's go Allana? Green is this way.

Everyone go to their lions, get off and go to the planet that needs help, in the beggining everything were okay, then a powerful force elocruted the Green Lion, and then, disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to know what happens in voltron, ask me to tell a side story, because I will focus more in Pidge and Allana in this part of story, (in this break )


	6. What the hell is going on??

* * *

Allana P.o.V

I woke up lied down in a part of the Green Lion, at least is what I think.

\- Ughh.

I sit down and look at my surrondings, and I confirm I am on Green, I get out of the cabin I was and see Pidge on the seat.

\- Hey Pidge. Where are we?

She screams because of the scare I gave her, put her hand on her heart, do a angry face and shouts:

\- What is wrong with you? Don't scare me.

I chuckle and apologize:

\- Sorry. Not really sorry.

She roll her eyes and says:

\- I don't know yet, but we are on nothing.. You were asleep for 2 hours. I woke up and saw the vast space with nothing, Green is not online yet, so I can't ask her.

\- Let's make a log?

She looks at me curiosly but nods.

\- Here is the Green Paladin, Pidge, log one. We are somewhere, we don't know where we are. When we discover we will say. Offline here.

\- Mmhm. 

" Lance? "

Two minutes passed and nothing.

" Lance? "

20 minutes passes. I don't feel Lance.. We need to know where are we fast, bevause I don't feel Ruby too, and our bond is there for kilometers, what the hell is happening?

I look down to Pidge and see she sleeping, I smile and pick her up. Damn, she is light. I walk to the bed I was before and pit her there.

^ Allana ^

" Green? Esmerald? "

^ Yes, I am awake now. We are on Sector Space, time is very different here. ^

" I see. "

^ Pilot me ^

" But.. "

^ My paladin is sleeping. ^

" Fine "

1 day later..

Pidge P.o.V

I wake up and see that Green is flying, and I am like? Huh? I am not piloting? So I go to the cabin and see Allana flying talking with Green I imagine?

\- But, Esmerald, I was 32 years old, I was tired!

\- How do you have 32 years old? You are 18 years old?

She looks at me scared and say some words I coundn't pick up and said:

\- I am 10 050 years old, I think. I didn't calculate, this is Lance job, not mine. He is the nerd here. I am a Nymph, and a princess. My brother Lance is the Prince.. We aren't with our real forms of course because Allura would know who we were if we were with our real forms... 

I just look at her surprised, what the hell is going on?


	7. Transform

\- Ehh? You don't expect me believe you without showing right? Because I met you like yesterday?

She looked at me with a hint of hurt but understanding. She inhaled a deep breath, closed her eyes and begun transforming.

Her hair begun to color to a baby blue, with white in some places, her ears begun to be pointed and had fish scales.

She opened her eyes and the right eye turned to white, with a blue pupil, and the left blue with a white pupil, markings appeared on her body, it was like plants curling on her arms and legs.

I noticied she was glowing blue while transforming, when she stopped, and only the plants were glowing, it was like veins, blue veins. And on her forehead was a vein forming a crown.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy SHIT! She was fucking beautiful!

"Thanks Pidge" she says blushing. "Shit, did I say that out loud?" 

"Yea" 

"..."

"Hey pidge?"

I am acting like that stupid Misaki and his boyfriend argh.

"PIDGE! DID YOU SAY MISAKI AND HIS BOYFRIEND?"

".... yes...?" O shit, if she knows its a yaoi will she laught at me?

"Junjou Romantica"

I widen my eyes and say another anime

" Sekai Hatsukoi"

" Gakuen Heaven"

"Dakaretai"

"Yuri on Ice!!"

Both of us say at the same time "FELLOW FUJOSHI"

"DO YOU SHIP KLANCE?" She asks

"FUCKING COURSE! MY OTP"

" AND BAKUDEKU?"

"HELL YEAH! BUT I LIKE TODODEKU TOO, SO I SHIP TODOBAKUDEKU" 

"ME TOO"


	9. Discontinued

Of any of you wants to continue thos fic, contact me, and gift me the fic ypu do with this idea :)


End file.
